


'til morning comes

by PinkCanary



Series: three points (where two lines meet) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Threesome, basically just sex, lets be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCanary/pseuds/PinkCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when you've had their names on your skin for most of your life, threesomes still take just a little negotiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til morning comes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion to 'three points (where two lines meet)', which is a bravenlarke soulmates AU fic. I would suggest you read that first, but if you're just looking for a Clarke/Bellamy/Raven modern AU threesome? Enjoy. :D

It’s been eleven days since his life was completely turned upside down and frankly, Bellamy Blake could not be happier.

Particularly at this very moment, with the slim brunette currently sitting sideways in his lap, eagerly making out with the blonde woman who is kneeling next to them. 

Oh yeah, his life had definitely changed in the past eleven days. And definitely for the better.

* * *

They’d started out with dinner, after Raven dragged them out of the apartment and to the little Italian restaurant down the street.

“This is all getting way too intense and we need wine. And garlic bread,” she’d insisted

And somehow, between Raven’s wisecracking and Clarke’s shy smiles that got progressively brighter as the night went on, things got easier. Conversation began to flow more freely, and Bellamy could feel himself opening up to the two women. He was in the middle of telling some story about the time that Octavia stole his beaten up old junker of a car, and he had reported it missing before he realized that she wasn’t asleep in her room, when the true weight of the situation hit him. Raven was sitting next to him, her chin propped up on her hand, as she listened to him talk; her eyes shone with amusement and almost a kind of _fondness_ , as he talked about his sister. Across the table from them, Clarke was watching, a look of _consideration_ on her face. 

Bellamy had gone into this dinner cautiously, thinking of it as a kind of audition. But as he watched Clarke and Raven watch _him_ , he realized the truth of the situation. All three of them were desperately searching - _hoping_ \- for the exact same thing. Each praying that the others wanted it just as badly as he wanted it, himself. 

And oh god, he wanted it.

Dinner one night had turned into drinks the next, and coffee the day after that. He and Raven had the same break between classes (she was doing her Masters in mechanical engineering, which meant that she was just a quick walk across campus from the Humanities building where Bellamy spent most of his life working on his dissertation in his small grad student office) and they quickly fell into a comfortable lunch routine. Clarke joined them on the days when she wasn’t stuck in her gross anatomy lab. 

Raven was warm and funny, and just a little bit of an asshole, in the best possible way. And Clarke was intense and focused, but quick to drop her guard around people that she trusted, giving glimpses of a soft vulnerability behind her serious exterior. The two complimented each other, and Bellamy could understand why they just _worked_.

Bellamy wasn’t sure what meeting your soulmates should feel like, but maybe this was exactly what he should have expected. Somehow, he had just slipped in to their lives, inserting himself into the gaps that seemed like they were made just to fit him. It felt natural, it felt comfortable, it felt… like he was just _supposed_ to have been here all along.

And so, on day ten, Bellamy had walked Clarke and Raven home to their apartment, and been surprised when Raven had leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Her lips were soft and dry and Bellamy had just been thinking of maybe bringing his hand up to tangle in her ponytail, when she ended the kiss as quickly as it started. Her face was all _smirk_ when Bellamy met her eyes, but he could immediately see that Raven’s expression was meant for Clarke, and not for him. 

“Your turn,” Raven goaded the blonde.

Bellamy turned minutely to face Clarke, whose lips were twisted into a wry half-smile. 

“My turn,” she echoed quietly. 

Bellamy leaned in and as he met Clarke’s eyes just before their lips touched, it all just felt like coming _home_.

Her lips were gentle but firm against his, coaxing his lips open so that she could slip her tongue into his mouth for a moment, gently running it over his sharp front teeth. As quickly as the kiss started, Clarke was pulling away again. Bellamy tried to hide his reaction to the brief kiss, as he struggled to catch his breath, but felt just a little bit smug when he noticed that Clarke was just as breathless as he. 

She met his eyes again, and her own eyes had darkened to a deep royal blue.

A throat clearing next to them broke his concentration, and he turned to see Raven grinning at him, her eyes wide with her delight. “Why don’t you come over for dinner tomorrow night?”

* * *

Which brings him to his present position. That is, sitting on Clarke and Raven’s couch, as the two girls make out practically on top of him. 

Clarke and Raven are kissing each other with all of the familiarity that comes with five years of practise. Their posture is lazy, relaxed; Raven’s feet are flat on the couch and her knees spread, so that Clarke can kneel in the V of her legs. The rubber band that had held Raven’s hair in a ponytail has long since been discarded, and Clarke’s fingers are buried deeply in Raven’s dark hair, as Raven strokes her way up Clarke’s ribcage with light easy movements. Their mouths move against each other slowly, and Bellamy can catch the occasional flash of tongue, from his vantage point just inches away. 

It’s hot, of course. They’re hot. But more than that, Bellamy is drawn to the _ease_ with which they move together. He wants them, but he also wants to be a part of their relaxed intimacy.

Raven pulls away a moment later, and her hands move from Clarke’s waist to loop around Bellamy’s neck, as she turns her body in his lap.

“What are you thinking?”

Bellamy can only answer honestly. “I’m thinking that the blood in my body has definitely moved away from my brain, and I’m no longer qualified to be making my own decisions anymore. Also, wow.” 

Raven snorts in laughter, and somehow even that is still ridiculously attractive. Then, she’s twisting her fingers to tangle them in the short hair at the nape of of his neck, and pulling his head down to meet her lips. Her mouth is swollen and eager, and the kiss starts just a little bit messy, noses bumping before they find the right position. But once they sort it out… _wow_. The kiss is different from how Clarke and Raven had been kissing just seconds early; Bellamy is already feeling tight and wound, and he can feel Raven’s pulse hammering in her chest, where her breasts are pressed up against him. 

Raven tightens her legs, squeezing against the outside of his thighs where she straddles him, before pushing her hips forward and down to grind against him. Bellamy breaks away from the kiss with a gasp. _Fuck…_

Raven’s head dips down to his neck, and she starts laying gentle kisses down his throat, towards his shoulder. His attention is caught by Clarke, who is now kneeling close to Raven’s hips, her hand tracing Raven’s neck, mirroring Raven’s own movements down Bellamy. Raven groans into Bellamy’s shoulder, and he can feel the vibrations resonating through his own body. His eyes meet Clarke’s, just inches away from his face, and he can see his own desire mirrored there. She smiles, a little hesitantly. 

In that moment, Bellamy wants nothing more than to touch Clarke, to kiss the hesitation away from her face, to reassure her that he was _lost_ but that now he is here, and he is never going anywhere else, if he can possibly help it. But that seems awfully presumptuous for _eleven days_ and so he just tangles his fingers in her golden curls and continues to meet her even stare, and hopes that she is beginning to figure it out.

At some point, Raven had pulled away from his chest and is now watching the two of them curiously. She moves to Bellamy’s side, shifting so that she is now straddling one of his legs with her other knee planted between his legs, and he can recognize the invitation. _It has to be her choice,_ Bellamy thinks, and he quirks an eyebrow at Clarke, refusing to break their intense eye contact. He can see Clarke considering for just a moment, before her face surges forward those last few inches. The kiss is as intense as their stare, her mouth demanding, and Bellamy is left panting, trying to keep up. 

_Oh god,_ he wants to touch her _everywhere_ , and Bellamy slides his hands down from her hair to her ribcage. He allows his fingers to trace over her ribs, where he knows his name must be, and suddenly he _needs_ to see the tattoo. He breaks the kiss, and Clarke’s lips chase his for just a second, before her eyes snap open. “ Can I take your shirt off? I need…” He trails off. He doesn’t even know what he needs right now.

But Clarke understands, somehow. She nods, and Raven’s hands move down to the hem of Clarke’s shirt, pulling up quickly, and stripping it over Clarke’s head. His fingers immediately move to her ribcage, but the tattoo is still covered by the band of her bra. Clarke is watching him, her face unreadable. Bellamy can almost imagine that she can _feel_ the desperation that he feels ( _she probably can_ , he realizes, _she’s probably felt it for years_ ), and without being asked, she reaches back to unclip her own bra, dragging it down over her arms and away from her breasts. 

_Finally_ , Bellamy can see the name, his own familiar signature marking Clarke’s pale skin. He reaches out to trace his fingers over the letters, and then follows his finger with his mouth, laying a gentle kiss against the skin. Clarke sighs softly, a gentle exhale, her relief almost palpable in the air between them. 

For a moment, he can only sit, with his face pressed against Clarke’s ribcage, before he suddenly becomes acutely aware that Clarke is _right there_ , naked from the waist up. He feels his cock twitch where it is still pressed against Raven’s leg, and obviously she notices it as well, because she suddenly shifts herself forward, pressing her thigh into his groin gently. When Bellamy finally raises his head up from Clarke’s chest, Raven is smirking at him; she raises one eyebrow, cocky.

“So….” she starts, “how do we want this night to go?”

Bellamy knows exactly what he wants to spend the night doing. On one hand, it feels _fast_ , but at the same time, it feels like he’s already wasted so much time, like he’s struggling to catch up with them. 

In the end, what he settles on is, “I’m up for anything that you two want to do.”

Raven grins wickedly, and grinds her thigh against him again. “Clearly.”

“Clearly.” He agrees.

They both turn to look at Clarke, then. “What do you want to do, babe?”

Clarke is looking intently at Raven, and Bellamy can’t read her expression. He wants so desperately to be able to read all of those meaningful Clarke-looks that Raven just seems to get. With time, hopefully. 

“I….” she pauses, “I don’t want to wait any longer. I feel like we’ve been waiting for too long, already. But I….” She trails off, and Raven’s eyes suddenly widen in understanding.

Raven turns back to him. “Clarke has only ever been with me, before. You’d be the first guy.”

Clarke is blushing, her skin flushed all the way to the tops of her bare breasts. Bellamy has already gotten used to her always looking so _sure_ , of herself and everyone around her, but he feels his heart race a little at this new Clarke-look. 

“I dated a bit in high school, but nothing serious. I never really saw the point, when I was waiting for both of you.” She shrugs. “And then I met Raven on my first day of college, and obviously…”

Raven reaches out, and grasps Clarke’s hand, from where she has started to pick at her nails. Bellamy almost unconsciously files that fact away in the part of his mind that he has started to think of as “Clarke Quirks”. 

“This only has to go as far as you want it to, tonight. There are three of us, and there are so many things that we we can do together. We’ll only do what you’re comfortable with. Both of us.” 

Raven looks over at Bellamy at this, and Bellamy quickly nods in agreement, because what else would he do. 

Clarke is smiling. “I know. And I trust you.” She looks at Bellamy meaningfully. “Both of you.”

Bellamy can feel something in his stomach clench, and he smiles back at Clarke, gratefully.

“Ok, now as much fun as this couch is, I think that we should take this party to the bedroom.” Raven winks at him. “More space.”

Bellamy can’t help but smile at Clarke and Raven’s bedroom, as Raven enters before him, and immediately busies herself with turning on one of the bedside table lamps, leaving the overhead lights off. The bedroom looks very obviously lived in - comfortable and relaxing, but with glimpses of their personalities everywhere. One of the bedside tables has a tall stack of books, with a sketchpad perched on top of the pile. There is a half-deconstructed laptop, wires spilling out of one side, on top of one of the dressers. One side of the closet is neat and organized, and the other side is a bit haphazard, with shoes and handbags piled in the corner. Bellamy files these facts away, but also can’t help but wonder what the room would look like with the cutter of one extra person added in; his books piled next to the books on the nightstand, his clothing shoehorned into the closet.

_One thing at a time._

Raven is already sitting on the bed, her back against the headboard, and Clarke is carefully perched on the edge of the bed next to her. He approaches Clarke first, and steps into the V of her legs. His fingers tangle in her hair again, and she sighs, leaning into him, her still-bare breasts pressing against his clothed abdomen. He wants to feel her skin against his so badly, and so he pulls back slightly to remove his own shirt, before pulling her back against him, his fingers digging in to her shoulder blades slightly as he pulls her in. 

He hears an intake of breath from the bed. “Damn, Blake, if we knew that you were hiding that under your t-shirts…”

Bellamy laughs softly, and he feels himself flushing at the compliment. 

“Well, you know, a guy has plenty of time to get to the gym, while waiting around for his two gorgeous soulmates to find him.” 

He can see Raven smirking in the dim light, and he feels more that hears Clarke chuckle against him. 

Raven is reaching out for them, then. “Ok, you two, get over here.”

_No arguments there._ Bellamy steps slightly away from Clarke, and pulls her down on to the bed with him. 

Clarke is eyeing Raven hungrily. “You need to lose some clothing, Raven. It’s only fair.” She is reaching down to remove Raven’s shirt, and the jeans follow, leaving Raven in only a black bra and panties. Raven and Clarke have clearly done this hundreds of times, and their interactions are comfortable and self-assured, but Bellamy can’t stop himself from staring at the expanse of tan skin that Clarke has uncovered. 

His dazed expression much be obvious, because Raven’s teases, “Like what you see?”

_Fuck, does he ever._ He knows his voice is low and gravely and it catches a bit. “You two are both so gorgeous. Like, by yourselves, obviously. But together…. fuck.” 

Raven looks pleased at his reaction, and Clarke is blushing again, and he feels like he could just watch them all night. Clearly, Raven has other plans for him, though. In one smooth movement, she is pushing herself off the headboard to lie down on the bed, and pulling him on top of her. Immediately, her mouth catches his, and he responds eagerly. And the kissing is all well and good, but Clarke has been topless for awhile, and Raven is just in her underwear, and he needs to taste them both everywhere, so he pulls away from her mouth, and starts moving down to tease her breast at the line of lace along the top of her bra. Raven groans softly and cants her hips against his thigh, so he takes that as encouragement to continue, and pushes the cup down under one breast, and uses his lips to encircle her nipple, sucking gently. Raven practically keens under him, and he hears an answering moan from Clarke beside them. 

Suddenly, Raven is sitting up, pushing him off, though. Bellamy knows that his confusion must register on his face, because Raven is quick to reassure him. “I want us to get Clarke off, first. I want to watch you watch her come.”

He can hear Clarke’s breath catch, and suddenly he’s never wanted anything more in his entire life. 

In a moment, Clarke is on top of Raven, in the position that he had just been in seconds before, and the two of them are kissing fiercely. Bellamy groans at the sight of Clarke rubbing herself, still wearing her jeans, against Raven’s bare thigh. _Oh shit, this is going to be really embarrassing if you come in your pants just from watching the two of them,_ he thinks.

Raven is pushing Clarke’s pants down her hips, and Clarke pulls away to help her, pulling her tight skinny jeans down over her calves and feet, and dropping them over the edge of the bed. Raven smirks at him, then. “Hey, this isn’t a spectator sport. Not today, at least.” She grins at him. “Get over here.” 

Raven rolls over, so that Clarke is on her back on the bed, and Bellamy feels himself staring once again at her bare chest. _Let’s face it, the girl has an amazing rack._ “Can I touch you?” He asks hesitantly, his hands inches above her breasts.

Clarke nods, breathlessly. “Please.” 

That’s all Bellamy needs, and his fingers bridge the last few inches; he massages gently for a few moments, before squeezing gently at her nipple, feeling it tighten and pebble under his fingers. He’s just moved his mouth down to replace his hands, when he feels movement down near his hips, and catches Raven pulling Clarke’s panties down over her hips. Raven dips her finger down between her folds, and Clarke swears softly, as her hips buck up to meet Raven’s fingers. 

Bellamy’s hands continue to tease Clarke’s breasts, tugging gently at her nipples, but he has to sit back on his heels to watch as Raven’s finger lightly circles Clarke’s clit, making fast little movements over the sensitive nub. “She likes it when you tease at first, touching really lightly so that it’s not quite enough. It drives her crazy.”

He doesn’t know if it’s Raven’s words or her tight touching, but Clarke has started panting, her voice a breathy whine, as her hips jerk up towards Raven’s fingers, trying to increase the pressure. 

“Usually at this point, I’d add a couple fingers.” As she talks, Raven slips two fingers inside Clarke. Bellamy feels his own hips buck up as Clarke chokes out a low, _”fuck”_. 

“And then, I’d normally give her what she wants, fast and hard.” Clarke whimpers for real this time. “But today, I want something different.” Raven slows her hand, and Clarke’s hips thrust up in frustration. “I want _you_ to get her off.” 

Raven’s looking right at Bellamy and suddenly he can’t even remember how to move. His hands have stilled on Clarke’s breasts, and Raven pulls her fingers from Clarke’s cunt (Clarke whimpers again, and Bellamy doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard in his entire life), and her damp hand reachs out to grasp Bellamy’s right hand. She places it right at Clarke’s folds tentatively, and Clarke breaths out quietly, “yes”. 

Clarke is hot and so wet and his fingers slip right in easily. He feels her muscles clench around him, and so he curls his fingers up and rubs experimentally. Clarke’s hips immediately buck upward and she bites off another curse. Clarke is watching him watch her, so he rubs that spot for another few moments, just enjoying the way that Clarke’s body tightens under him, her eyes fighting to stay open, when he finally asks quietly, “what do you want?”

She is staring at him, her eyes intense and dark, and his fingers are still moving inside her slowly, when she finally answers, her voice clear and unwavering. “I want you inside me.”

Bellamy forces himself not to react in surprise, and his gaze swings quickly over to Raven, who is grinning widely. 

“Are you okay with this?”

Her grin gets even wider. “Oh god yeah.” 

_Well, then._

Bellamy realizes suddenly that he is still wearing his pants, and he quickly begins unbuttoning them, sending a quick smile to Raven when she helps him push them down his hips. She gets rid of his boxer briefs at the same time. 

“Shit, I need a….” But Raven is already digging though a nightstand (the one without the books and sketch pad - her night stand, presumably) and pulling out a box of condoms. 

“I bought them the day after you showed up in our kitchen.” She laughs as she tosses a condom in his direction. “What can I say? I like to plan in advance.”

Bellamy quickly removes the condom from the wrapper and rolls it on. Clarke is watching him, her eyes still dark and fascinated. “Are you sure?”

Her answer is immediate. “Yes. It’s been years, Bellamy. _Years._ ”

His breath catches in his chest, and he leans forward, so that his cock rubs through her slick folds. 

“Are you…? Have you…?” He trails off.

Once again, she knows where he’s going, even when he doesn’t. “Raven and I have some toys that we’ve used. Just go slow.”

He goes slow, pushing himself into her gently. She is so tight and so slick and he knows that going slowly is as much for his benefit as for hers. After a few moments, he is buried within her, and her body tenses for a moment, before gradually relaxing. “You good?”

She gives her hips an experimental thrust, canting upward. They both moan. “I’m good.”

There is an answering moan from their right. “I’m good over here, too.” Bellamy looks over at Raven, and sees that she has slipped her own fingers into her panties, circling slowly, as she watches them intently.

Clarke grins, even as she thrusts her hips up to meet Bellamy’s. “You’re next.” 

Raven just waves her other hand dismissively. “Worry about me later. I want to watch you two.”

Bellamy leans down to capture Clarke’s lips, as he turns his focus back to what his hips are doing. Clarke seems to have gotten over any initial discomfort, and she is now meeting him thrust for thrust, gasping out strangled keens with almost every movement. _Fuck_. Bellamy knows he isn’t going to last long, but Clarke seems to be right there with him, and he uses his hands to lift her hips, changing the angle so that he’s hitting the place that made Clarke tense and moan when he used his fingers earlier. His pelvic bone hits her clit with every thrust, and he swivels his hips a little, grinding down.

He can feel her muscles clenching down on him. “Oh fuck, Bellamy, _please_.”

He thrusts hard a few more times, before Clarke’s hips are suddenly bucking against him frantically, his name on her lips. That’s enough to completely undo him, and he follows her, rocking against her a few times before collapsing into her warmth. 

Bellamy has only been lying there for a few seconds, when he feels a finger begin to trace over the freckles on his back. “You sure know how to give a girl a show.”

He lifts his head from Clarke’s shoulder, to look over at Raven. She is only inches away from them now, reclining against the headboard, and he can see her fingers thrusting in and out, inside of her soaked panties. 

Bellamy pulls out of Clarke and rolls off of her, taking a moment to deal with the condom, before turning his attention to Raven. Her pupils are blown, her breath panting out quickly, her fingers beginning to speed up inside of her underwear. 

“You liked that?”

Raven levels him with a _well obviously_ look, before answering honestly. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. The way you two…. together…” She’s quickly becoming less coherent. Bellamy reaches down to grab her hand, before hooking his thumbs into the sides of her panties to remove them. Raven is obviously wet, and squirming against the sheets. Bellamy looks over at Clarke, still lying on her back, before making a decision. He scoops up Raven with one arm under her knees and one arm behind her back, before depositing her next to Clarke, on her hands and knees. 

“Can she ride your face, Clarke? I’ll use my fingers?” Clarke meets his eyes and grins, before nodding enthusiastically. 

“He’s really good with his fingers, Raven.”

Raven just groans, but moves herself to straddle Clarke’s body, still on all fours; Clarke scoots down the bed, putting herself into position, before reaching up to grasp Raven’s hips, and lower her down to her mouth. Immediately, Raven is gasping and grabbing at the sheets beneath her hands, and Bellamy can tell that Clarke is not going easy on her. He lets himself watch them for a few moments, just appreciating the view, before moving himself into position behind Raven.

Bellamy reaches his hand out to Raven and gently strokes his hand over her ass, just to let her know that he’s there, before moving his hand lower until his fingers are stroking through her slick labia. He experimentally inserts one finger into her, and Raven gasps, as he begins to move. 

“More, Bell, oh god.” Raven’s voice is low and demanding, and he gives in to her, inserting another finger, before angling them toward her pelvic bone, thrusting in and out and putting steady pressure on her inside wall. 

Raven is riding Clarke’s face for real now, thrusting back against his hand, as Clarke’s tongue flicks against her clit. Every few thrusts, Clarke’s tongue brushes against his fingers as he fucks Raven with his hand, and feeling the three of them together like this is enough that he’s pretty positive that he’s going to be ready for round two sooner than he would have expected. 

Another minute, and Raven is gasping as she grinds her hips down on Clarke’s mouth, and her muscles clench around his fingers, as her back arches. He slows his fingers, but keeps moving until Raven begins to twitch away from Clarke’s tongue, finally slowly drawing his hand away entirely. Raven flops on her back next to Clarke, still panting like she just sprinted a mile. Bellamy is wiping his fingers on his thigh, when he notices Clarke wiping her mouth on the inside of her arm, and the sight makes him grin at her, totally inexplicably. 

He lies down on his back on the bed next to Raven, the three of them in a line, arms just barely touching, as they all catch their breath. Clarke is the first to speak.

“Wow.”

Bellamy laughs. “That sums it up, yeah.”

They are quiet again for a few minutes and his eyes have just started to droop closed, just a little, when he suddenly hears a sharp intake of breath from Raven at his side. When he looks over at her, he sees that Clarke’s hand has wandered across her ribcage, and is lightly tracing Bellamy’s name on the side of her ribs. 

Raven turns her head to meet his eyes and when she speaks, all of the teasing is gone. “Sometimes she used to bite me - mark me - right there, when we had sex. It was like she was claiming both of us as her own.” 

It feels like all the air has been knocked out of his chest, when Bellamy lifts his head to look past Raven, to meet Clarke’s intense gaze. Any hesitance in her eyes, any uncertainty that was left, is now gone. 

When she speaks again, her voice is low, almost dangerous. “You are, you know. Mine.”

It’s been eleven days, and Bellamy knows that this should worry him - too much, too fast. But the only thing that Bellamy can feel at that moment is a total conviction that everything is finally exactly the way that it should be.

When he speaks, his voice is just as sure as Clarke’s. 

“I always have been.”


End file.
